Princess Ringo's Evil Aunt
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Prince George and Princess Ringo are engaged and they are to be wed in less than a month and Queen Elsie's kingdom is attacked! By Ringo's own aunt, named Marissa! Prince George and Princess Ringo need to save their future kingdom before it's too late!


Princess Ringo's Evil Aunt

Summary: Prince George and Princess Ringo are engaged and they are to be wed in less than a month and Queen Elsie's kingdom is attacked! By Ringo's own aunt, named Marissa! Prince George and Princess Ringo need to save their future kingdom before it's too late!

Paring: George/Ringo

Rating: K+

Warnings: Crossdressing, language and slash

Story © me and the Beatles © themselves

Prince George was in the middle of kissing his lover Princess Ringo when a man came in. "Yer 'ighnesses!" He yelled and George quickly removed his lips off Ringo's "Yes Brian?" "The kingdom is getting attacked!" "What?!" Ringo screamed "What about me mum?" "The enemy 'as 'er!" George grabbed Ringo as he started to sob and George kissed him. "Ta, now go round up the soldiers Eppy." Brian nodded and he ran out. A woman appeared and Ringo looked at her "W-who are yeh?!" Ringo yelled and she smiled "Richard! It's me yer Aunt Marissa!" "No yer not! I don't have an aunt na-" He started "Shut it." She interrupted and George said "Don't talk to Ritchie like that." "Yer me nephew's future 'usband." Marissa said and she smirked "Yer mother never told ye about me. But I'm yer mother's sister!" Ringo raised an eyebrow and he said "Where's me mum!" "Yer mother is locked up! Just like you should be!" She yelled and George grabbed Ringo and held him tightly. Ringo was in a light blue ball gown that George got him and George was wearing a black military uniform and a hat with a white feather sticking out. Marissa laughed and Ringo yelled "Why are yeh doing this?!" "I'm tired of yer mum and I've 'eard that yer getting married in a month!"

George stepped in front of Ringo and he drew his sword out. "Leave! Or I'll kill yeh!" Marissa laughed and all of a sudden Ringo was lifted up into the air "If ye try to kill me, I'll kill Richard!" "Georgie!" Ringo cried and George gasped. He dropped his sword "Fine, jus' don't 'urt Ritchie!" "Good." Ringo fell to the ground. Marissa smirked "I've overthrown yer future kingdom! Bow down to yer new queen!" She yelled and Ringo stood up. "No! I'm the queen! If me mum is gone then I am!" Marissa growled "Shut it!" "I am! George is king then!" Marissa walked over to Ringo and she slapped him. "'ow dare yeh 'it yer princess!" Ringo screamed and George growled.

Ringo felt George grab him and helped him up. He growled "Yer a bastard Marissa!" George yelled and Marissa gasped "'ow dare ye talk to yer queen like that?!" George growled "Yer not the queen! Elsie is and since she's not 'ere then Ritchie is!" "No! I am!" Marissa screamed and Ringo growled and he saw his mother's diamond jeweled crown. He ran over to it and Marissa gasped "No!" She grabbed Ringo and he screamed.

"The crown's mine!" Ringo yelled and Marissa growled. She put her hands around his neck and she started choking him. Ringo gasped in pain and she yelled "Long live Princess Ringo!" Ringo cried out in pain and George gasped "Ritchie!" Ringo started struggling but his aunt didn't let go. He couldn't breathe and he needed air. She tightened her grip and Ringo screamed "G-Georgie!" Marissa laughed and she yelled again "Long live the great Princess Ringo!" George got up and he ran over to his lover...or at least tried! He hit an invisible wall of some sort and he looked at his lover "Ritchie! I'll save yeh, baby!" Ringo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp. Marissa dropped him and she laughed. "Ritchie!" George cried "No!" Marissa went to the crown but George threw his sword at the crown pinning it to the wall. Marissa growled as George broke through the wall and he grabbed the crown along with his sword.

He put his sword protectively in front of his unconscious lover and he laid the crown beside his head. "Marissa! Ye won't become queen and ye never will! Now where is Queen Elsie?! Tell. Me. Now!" "She is locked up in the dungeon with the other servants!" Marissa yelled and George raised his sword up. "I'll kill ye!" Ringo stirred a little and he started coughing. Trying to regain his breath and Marissa grabbed the crown. Ringo looked up weakly as he woke up. "N-no! T-that's mine!" Ringo whispered and George growled. "Princess Ringo, yer weak! Why try to fight?" Ringo slowly got up "I-I'm the heir not yeh!" Ringo yelled and Marissa laughed "I would like to see yeh try! But I can give ye what yeh want Richard." "What?!" "A family with George, yer own children." "W-what?" "Yes, I can but on one condition." "What's that and I'm jus' wandering but I don't want yer offer!" "Ye'll die after the birth of yer first born!" "No! I don't want it then!" Ringo screamed "Georgie will find a way to get me pregnant! I know 'e will! Prince John and Princess Paul will 'elp us to!" George nodded and he quickly grabbed the crown again. This time he put it on Ringo's head.

"Now! Bow down to yer queen!" George yelled "Also yer new king!" Ringo nodded and Marissa growled "Yer not king or queen yet! But when yeh get yer first child! I'll find out and I'll ruin ye!" Ringo grabbed the staff his mother had and he pointed it at her. "Yer annoying! Now! Go release me mum and everyone else!" She got up and she left, going to release them. "Queen Ritchie. Well I like tha'." "Oh I do to King Georgie." Ringo laughed and George kissed him. Ringo smiled "I 'ope to 'ave many children with ye." Then Marissa came up with the people she locked up and now she was locked up. "Yeh won! But I'll be back! I'll kill ye Richard! When yeh 'ave yer children I'll kill yeh and then them!" She laughed and she disappeared "No! She'll kill me babies that I'll 'ave!" Ringo cried and his mother walked up.

"Ritchie, ye and George might as well take over the kingdom. I'm getting old and yer a good queen and George is a good king." "But mum, Aunt Marissa." "I know but she won't 'urt yer kids or ye. But ye and George are still getting married in a month. So be prepared." Ringo nodded and George kissed Ringo on the cheek "We're ready for any challenges as king and queen but we'll be ready!" Ringo nodded and the duo are ready for Marissa to come back. But Ringo now wanted a baby so hopefully they'd have a kid but that's another story.

-Fin-


End file.
